Forgotten memories
by Hetanyofan555
Summary: Along the way to school, A car knocks down Kuroko and he loses his memories! How will the Gom and the others help the poor boy? Will kuroko remember them?
1. Chapter 1

"Damn, wheres that bastard Kuroko?" Kagami complained as he waited for his 'shadow' so that they can go to school. He looked around and started shaking his leg out of impatience.

"I am right here, Kagami-kun," a monotone voice rang in his ears.

"Aaaaaaah!" Kuroko looked at him amused,_ never gets old, huh?_

After the tiger regained his composure, he shouted,"What the hell, Kuroko?!"

As the two walked down to school, they thought it was still early so they stopped by Majis.

They were walking to the only stoplight when Kuroko saw an old lady begging for my money. "You walk ahead first." Kagami opened his mouth to retort but just nodded and walked first.

000

Kuroko POV:

After helping the old lady, I went towards the stoplight ands preparing to cross the road before I heard a lady scream,"Watch Out!"

I turned my head AND SAW A GIGANTIC TRUNK.

I fell and landed on the cold ground. Pain engulfed me as I tried to move my hand. I felt something clear roll of my cheek. I didn't know if that was my tears or sweat anymore. All I saw was glass everywhere and blood on my clouds, hands and body. I saw black as I slowly closed my eyes.

000

Somewhere else in Tokyo...

_"hey you lucky cancers! today is your lucky day! But for more luck, Be near an aquarius and carry a ball pen with you! Boo you ppor aquarius! Your place is last today and you might lose your things! Including your memories! Always have a dog keychain with you!"_

Our ever faithful Oha Asa follower muttered,"I should go to Seirin and give one to Kuroko..." As Midorima got readied to go to school,"I should tell that idiot Kagami to be be with Kuroko..."

000

On the way to Seirin...

"Achoo! Is someone talking about me?" Kagami sneezed before looking behind him,"Where is that Kuroko?" He thought before dismissing any coming thoughts.

000

**Please suggest on how to continue the story!**


	2. chapter two

Kuroko pov:

Huh_? What happened?_ A white medical room with a short baby-blue haired boy laid on the medical bed. The boy looks at his surroundings in confusion. He does not remember getting into an accident or anything. _Why am I here? Should I call for the doctor?_ The boy opens his mouth to shout for the doctor but nothing comes out of his mouth.

Right then, the doctor swings open the door. "Kuroko-san!

"K..kuroko-s..an?" I try speaking that word. It was somehow hard to just hard to say it. I looked to my back to check if there was anyone called Kuroko-san. "Who I..s that, Mister?"

The doctor sighs and than shakes his head in disappointment. _Did I say something wrong?_ Apparently I said that aloud as the doctor shakes his head and explained," No Kuroko-san. That is your name. Kuroko is your name."

_So my name isn't Kuroko-san..._

"...You got into an accident this morning." _Accident? I don't remember getting into one._ "I am sorry mister, but I am afraid that I did not get into one this morning." The doctor looks at me and then continues," It appears you suffer from amnesia. Can you remember anything before this?"

I looked blankly at the doctor as I tried to remember things but all I saw was blurry visions...

_00_

_"Where is that bastard, Kuroko?" A red haired male grumbles._

"_I am right here ()-kun," I answer the man._

"Aaaaaaahhh!" He shouts in surprise and jumps.

000

"Kuroko-san? Kuroko-san?" the doctor waves his hand in front of me. "Yes?""Did you see anything?"

I nod my head and tell the doctor about what I saw...

.

.

.

.

000

General POV

meanwhile at Seirin...

"Kuroko! Where are you?!" The brunette shouts could be heard all around school.

The door of the halls swing open gently surprisingly as the seniors saw a dejected looking Kagami enter the halls. "Kuroko I-is in the hospital..." The red haired mumbled but everyone heared it clearly.

"KUROKO IS IN THE HOSITAL?"

Right there and then the GOM enters the room.

"Shut up Kise!"

"So mean, ssu!"

The 'ao' and the 'ki' argues but stop when they look at the sad kagami and shocked senpais and terrified players.

'what happened Aida?" The calm Akashi seijurou asks the coach. "Kuroko is in the hospital..." She spoke.

"Kuroko/tetsuya/tetsu/kurokocchi/Kuro-chin is in the hospital?" The GOM screams.

000

**SUGGEST!**


End file.
